I Want You to Live
by Glitterbaby22
Summary: When Spencer is shot this song helps Derek keep him in his heart. Song fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is my first multi-chapter story. It's going to have 2 chapters. This _**is**_ a song fic for the song "_I want you to live" by George Canyon. _There is an established relationship between Morgan and Reid. So enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own this song. The only thing I own of Criminal Minds is the first four seasons on DVD…but I'm asking for Spencer for Christmas. ;)_

* * *

The shot rings out and Spencer hits the floor; blood quickly pooling around him. The deep red is startling against his pale frame. I don't even think I just fire my entire clip into the shooters chest; I don't even flinch when he falls cold and lifeless to the ground. He deserved it, he killed five people. He shot my baby boy. With that thought comes the realization he might have killed six people. No! I can't think that way he's going to make it! He has to make it. I run to his side and gently shake him.

"Spencer! Spencer can you hear me?"

Panic begins begins to set in when he doesn't answer. Tears start to pool in my eyes.

"Spencer?"

When he answers his voice is barely above a whisper.

"Derek?"

Thank god! Tears begin to pour down my cheeks. It's been years since I've let anyone see me cry. But the only thing one my mind is Spence so it doesn't bother me.

"Yea Pretty Boy it's me."

He tries to sit up and gasps at the pain.

"W-what happened?"

"He shot you so I shot him"

Spencer cracks a small smile.

"Good."

When he says this I have to laugh it's something Spence would never say if he was fully functioning. The smile is wiped off my face when I look down and see the blood soaking through his shirt. I keep my hands pressed on his chest trying to slow the bleeding. Why does he always have to take off his freaking vest?

"Derek?"

"Yes hon?"

"I love you."

His eyes slowly begin to slide shut.

"No, no, don't talk like that. Come on open your eyes I want to see your eyes."

It worries me that the paramedics haven't arrived yet I don't know how long Spencer will last without them. Maybe Hotch knows what's taking them so long.

"Hotch!"

His voice comes from not far behind me.

"Yes?"

"Where are the paramedics?"

"They're coming in now."

I let out a sigh of relief and focus my attention back on Spencer. He's really struggling to stay awake. Where the hell are the medics?

"Come on Pretty Boy stay with me."

He looks up at me with his big brown eyes.

"I'm t-trying"

He says this but his eyes slowly begin to shut anyways. I'm starting to panic I've got to keep him awake. I'm running out of ideas I'd kiss him but we haven't come out to the team yet. Oh what the hell desperate times call for desperate measures. I lean in slowly and gently press my lips to Spencer's all the while praying it's not the last kiss we'll ever share. It works, the pressure of my lips startles him awake and that's worth whatever lecture Hotch is going to give me about fraternizion rules. Suddenly an unfamiliar hand touches my shoulder. I turn and see a woman in her late thirties with a medic uniform glancing over my shoulder at Spencer.

"Sir we need you to move."

"Excuse me?"

"We need to get to Dr. Reid."

"Oh right…"

I quickly stand and move to one side. It's only when a near by cop gives me a towel that I realize how much of Spencer's blood is on my hands. I watch as Spence is lifted on to a gurney. I move to go follow him into the ambulance but a strong hand on my bicep stops me. I turn to see Hotch standing behind me with a grim expression on his face.

"Morgan we need to talk."

"Hotch I'm riding with him."

"No you're not. We need to talk about you and Reid."

"What about me and Sp-Reid?"

Shit. I'd been hoping to put this off until Spencer was safely recovering in the hospital.

"Look can we talk about this later?"

Before he has a chance to answer I'm climbing into the ambulance beside Spencer. I hear him yell my name as the medic slides the doors shut. As the vehicle starts to move the medics place an oxygen mask over Spencer's face it doesn't help much. He's still struggling for every breath he takes.

"Come on Spence. Breathe baby."

"D-Derek?"

"I'm right here."

"Hotch is pissed isn't he."

How can he worry about that now? He's lying here with a bullet in his chest.

"Everything's fine babe."

He looks up at me with a kitten glare.

"Don't lie to me."

I know he won't drop this until I tell him the truth so I might as well tell him.

"Hotch is pissed."

"I don't blame him. You kissed me in front of everyone."

"You were about to pass out!"

I sigh.

"This isn't the time."

"Right I'll yell at you when I'm better."

He gives me a small smile.

"Derek I love you so much."

"I love you to Pretty Boy."

He closes his eyes again but this time it's different, there's a sense of finality to it. Like he just can't fight anymore. It worries me but I brush it off. Until the steady beeping of the various machines around Spencer turns into a long high-pitched tone. I start to freak out and the next two words the frantic medic says have the power to change my life forever.

"He's crashing!"

* * *

_Aren't I mean? I've got the second chapter ready to post and everything but unless I get some reviews you don't get the last chapter. Mwhahahahahaha!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**_ Okay here's the last part. You guys reviewed so I didn't have to with-hold long. It's kinda short but it's says everything I wanted to say and that's all that matters. So enjoy! If you don't review now I'll with-hold my next story which by the way is completed __and__ a sensible length. _

**Disclaimer:**_ See first chapter. _

Crashing? How can he be crashing? He was just talking, smiling… breathing. He's my baby boy he can't die, he just can't. What will I do without him? The medic's voice cuts through my haze as she brings the paddles to his chest.

"Clear!"

It's amazing how that one word brings everything into focus, makes everything real. Suddenly I realize Spenser is dying. I might not ever see him alive again. Oh my god. Our time together flashes through my mind; our first date, our first kiss, our first I love yous. This can't be happening. I've got to do something, anything to keep him here with me.

"Spence you've gotta wake up, come on stay with me. Spencer please don't leave me."

Still nothing happens. Tears have started to flow freely down my cheeks now. Why does this always happen to him? Even the medics are beginning to gibe up hope; I can see it in their eyes. There has to be something that will show him he can't leave me. I need to show him that I need him right with me. I rack my brains until I remember a song he sang to me about six months ago. We were in the ambulance after I had been caught in an explosion. It's only a simple five line course but maybe he'll hear me and remember it. I start to softly sing my voice barely a whisper next to his ear.

"_I want you to live. I want you to love._

_I wanna go back to the way it was._

_To hear you say my name again._

_I wanna see your smile again._

_I want you to live."_

I reach in and brush a long hair out of his face.

"Come on Spencer I love you and I can't live without you. Please wake up baby."

The medic working over Spencer pauses, and I fear the worst. But her whole demeanor changes and she smiles.

"He's back."

_By the way I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested and *blushes* could explain the program to me. I'm new to this so… Anywho if you're interested message me. Thanx xoxo_


End file.
